


It's All Been Done

by HobbitBraids



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, But let's give it a go, Cannon compliant (unfortunately), F/M, Fem!Bilbo because reasons, Happy Ending?, I really really want to..., Just having a bit of fun, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silly drabbles spun into a story, Still a fix it of sorts, These dwarves are my extended family, These tags are very confusing, and that fussy hobbit won't leave me alone, not a fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: My take on 'Snow White of Middle Earth' ...of sorts.Based on the kinkyhobbitconfessions #1352:*Not necessarily in that order*"All I want to do is have tea with Dori, recite poetry with Ori, pull pranks on Óin with Nori, learn how to braid from Glóin, get a piggyback ride from Dwalin, give a hug to Balin, listen to campfire stories from Bofur, eat with Bombur until we're stuffed, learn how to whittle from Bifur, ruffle Bilbo's hair, tell raunchy jokes with Fíli and Kíli, banter with Gandalf and fall asleep on Thorin's shoulder. Is that too much to ask?"The answer to that is obvious hehe...





	1. Tea time with Dori

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks, I'm back. Once again I own nothing for the exception of the OC's (which are few and far between). Comments and kudos are always welcome. I came across this particular confession and all I could think of was 'I have to find a way to fit all of this in a coherent story' and here we are. I must confess that the 'get a piggyback ride from Dwalin' was the coin that tipped the scales and that's how it ended up with that particular relationship tag. Not sorry lol. Hope you enjoy!

She still wasn't sure how she'd gotten roped into ... whatever  _this_ was. The Wizard's words about an errand of sorts her late parents had entrusted him with was what had finally convinced her. He told her to be ready, he would come by in a week for her. Sure enough, last night Gandalf had come with talks of dwarves and whatnot and by this morning Irena had been introduced to the Company of one Thorin Oakenshield after barely having had time for breakfast.

That had been two hours ago and now she sat on a stool surrounded by said group of dwarves waiting on the last member of their party to show up. Naturally Gandalf was nowhere to be found.

Looking around at the almost empty tavern she noticed her companions (if you could call them that) huddled in small groups. Ori, Kíli  and Fíli were in a corner chatting away. Irena noticed how the observant blonde and the mirthful brunette occasionally glanced around the room. Their eyes met hers a couple of times, garnering a smirk and some quick comment between themselves that always made the quiet redhead noticeably uncomfortable. 

At one of the closer booths Bombur sat checking off some mental list with his fingers while Bofur and Nori made themselves as loud as they could laughing and singing. Bifur was on the floor to the side whittling away at a small piece of wood. 

Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were gathered close to a far off wall discussing something in hushed tones. They were not paying attention to anything around them. For some reason Irena kept glancing in their direction. She told herself it had something to do with the intricate tattoos on the taller dwarf's head and arms. Busy with thoughts of tattoos and intimidating looking dwarrow, Irena was surprised at the voice that addressed her from behind.

"Everything alright miss Irena? You seem mighty quiet and distracted here by yourself," Dori said, casually sneaking a glance at the last spot she'd been looking at, though he made no mention of anything in particular. 

"Indeed, um, Master Dwarf," she answered trying to stave off the feeling of self consciousness at being caught staring and the fact that she didn't remember his name. In her defense she didn't remember any of their names for the exception of Thorin since he was the leader. She'd only met them that morning.

"Dori, at your service," he replied with a kind smile and a curt nod.

"Master Dori," she returned the nod. "I hardly know what I'm doing here since Gandalf ran off to get Miss... well, you know, and I've had no further explanations. This is how I find myself lost in my own thoughts."

"Fair enough." He inclined his head again. "I made tea for Glóin and Óin and have plenty still. I wondered, would you indulge an old dwarf, if there's no objection," he offered up the tray. She smiled.

"I will certainly not turn away the offered company," Irena responded motioning for him to sit on the stool next to her. "Though the tea is another matter. I'm not really fond of that particular drink."

She had to suppress a chuckle at Dori's raised eyebrows and slightly affronted expression. You'd think she'd just insulted a close relative.

"And why would that be, if I may inquire?"

"I've always had this idea that tea was either for the sick or for old...er people," she tried to amend her statement quickly to no avail by the way his elegant eyebrows shot up once more. Irena gave him her best apologetic smile.

"Well then my dear, let me be the first to share a cuppa with you." He didn't miss a beat, pouring two cups of the steaming liquid. "Who knows," he added, "you might enjoy it." Raising his cup gracefully he motioned for her to do he same with hers. Irena surveyed it apprehensively as if a severed head had been set in front of her.

"It's only chamomile with a hint of honey dear, it will not bite," he said with a serious chuckle. "It will also help with your nerves. I know it's something new but, so is this journey and, even if you're not with us the entire way you will need to trust us.

Dori raised his cup once again, motioning towards hers. It wasn't a suggestion. He blew into his cup, Irena copying him and taking a short sip. Closing her eyes she was surprised at how the slightly sweet warm drink went down smoothly. She took another experimental sip just to be sure.

"See?" He was smiling when she opened her eyes. They drank a little more.

"I will concede. It's not bad. Though I can assure you it won't become my favorite drink by any stretch," she gave a short laugh and leaned in conspiratoriously adding, "I'm more inclined for something with a harder kick."

They both laughed.

"Let's see what we can come up with during our journey then," he said raising his cup.

"I'll look forward to it," raising her cup in turn.

Irena's eyes inexplicably strayed back to the tattooed dwarf as she took another longer drink. He was now by himself checking over his axes.

"It'll be a task," Dori's distant voice broke through her thoughts.

"Um, wha-?"

"Bravo!" Balin's voice interrupted everyone's activities. 

"Hmm, it seems we'll be off now." He set his cup down.

"What about Gandalf?" She asked a little louder than intended as Dori took her cup and stood with the tray.

"The wizard will catch up," Thorin answered sternly, walking towards the door were Brielle was now standing with Balin looking a little worse for wear.

"The ponies are ready and Miss Baggins is here, off we go!"

And just like that every dwarf scrambled to the door, Irena in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A few lines of the last bit of dialogue were taken from the beginning of 'Roast Mutton', chapter 2 of The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien with a lot of additions by me.*
> 
> Cheers!


	2. Renderings with Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our reluctant leading lady receives an olive branch from some of her companions while being dismissed as a nuisance by the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> *Words in bold and italic between brackets are Khuzdul*

Gandalf had caught up with the group later that afternoon bringing with him many of Ms. Baggins' handkerchiefs, her pipe and tobacco. Wearing the spare cloak Dwalin he'd lent her, which was significantly large on her, Brielle's mood had somewhat improved. On her part, Irena was lost in thought going over her possible role in all of this. Trying to get a straight answer from the wizard had been out of the question seeing as alf the company was keeping him busy with their own worries.

Travel through hobbit lands was painfully uneventful aside from curious looks from the locals. Nothing changed as they rode by the land of strange men with even stranger songs. Days passed by and the group soon arrived in the Lone Lands where everything looked gloomy and then the weather took a nasty turn. The downpour lasted all that day. With darkness coming quick, even after the rain ceased, it was decided. They had to make camp where they stood. After all, there'd be no more inns or comforts for a while.

 _Lucky us_ , she thought.

Irena offered to help in what she could, it's not like she was completely useless or oblivious to life on the road. Her family had finally settled in Bree after decades of moving from towns of men and dwarven caravans once her brother got ill. Nevertheless, despite being a lot less vocal than Brielle about the uncomfortable nature of it all and having established a moderate rapport with Dori, some of the younger dwarves and the aforementioned hobbit, the dam was considered an inconvenient addition to their quest by the rest. Grumbles about her being in the way were the call of the night as they prepared camp. Even then Gandalf would say nothing about her purpose. In the end, after a few attempts at helping she made herself scarce, huddling a little ways from the fire Oin and Gloin had managed to procure. The same one Bombur (with the "help" of Brielle) was now using to cook their supper. 

As boredom threatened to lull her restless mind she started singing quietly under her breath drawing lines on the dirt with a stick. Not really paying any mind to everyone around her as she tried to keep to herself, Irena didn't notice Ori standing next to her until the third time he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Miss Irena. Supper is ready," he offered her one of the bowls he was carrying when she looked up.

"Ah, thank you, um, Master Ori." She took the bowl and smiled.

"Not a problem," he nodded. "May I join you?"

"At the risk of being slightly shunned, by all means."

Ori chuckled as he took the spot on her left. As they ate their stew Irena absentmindedly started to hum the tune of the last song she'd been singing. Brielle came over quietly and sat next to them still mumbling something about spices or whatnot. Everyone else made themselves comfortable around the fire.

"What song is that?" Ori asked between mouthfuls.

"Wha-? Oh it's nothing, just a poem my father decided to put music to," Irena eyes gazed unseeing over the fire. He made a habbit of finding poems or short stories to sing to my brother when he got sick. It made it easier for him to sleep. We would all sit and listen together."

"That sounds nice," Brielle said thoughtfully.

"Funny, I sometimes do that in my head when I need to remember things. I've even started writing some of my own. Not that they're any good most likely," the dwarf added with a nervous laugh and finished his stew.

"Really? Would you share one with us?" Irena said lightheartedly.

"Well, I don't know."

"Give it a go Ori, it's just us, everyone else is busy," Brielle added in encouragement.

"Tell you what, I'll sing a bit of my song and then maybe you'll do one of yours." Irena's spirits were lifted slightly at the prospect of sharing a happy memory after all this gloomy atmosphere.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt," he said half convinced. "If it's just us."

"Alright, my turn then. Mind you, focus on the words and not necessarily on my voice," she warned them with an animated wink.

 

_' If you ever wake_

_In the mirror of a bad dream_

_And for a fraction of a second_

_You can't remember where you are_

_Just open your window_

_And follow your memories_

_Upstream_

_To the meadow in the mountain_

_Where we counted every falling star_

_I believe the light that shines on you_

_Will shine on you forever (forever)...'_

 

"That reminds me of the poems my mother used to read to me when I was a faunt." Brielle was the first to speak. "And it sounded very good, voice and all," she added with a smile.

"I agree on both accounts with Miss Brielle."

"Thank you, though you're both being way too kind, I have no illusions about my singing voice," she laughed. "So now it's your turn."

"I- alright, but I'm not sure how it will sound in Westron," Ori paused trying to make up his mind. "Perhaps I can sing it in Khuzdul and translate it afterwards."

"That sounds fair enough," the hobbit decided.

"This one was one of the first ones I did after I read it years ago," he paused. "Remember it's only a hobby of mine."

 

**_'[Of generations when time began_ **

**_Young lad of 30 take up arms_ **

**_We send you on to grasp thy trade_ **

**_The substance of which life is made_ **

 

**_I write, I read, a leader's state_ **

**_O carved letters educate_ **

**_We shall not settle for any less_ **

**_Protection called and be fearless]_ **

 

"That was impressive Master Ori," Brielle couldn't help her interest.

"It's probably because it's in Khuzdul, it's a rather simple-"

 ** _"[Ye should not be sharin' any of our songs with outsiders, even if ye think it simple.]"_** An imposing looking Dwalin informed Ori. The dwarf had approached quietly, surprising the two dwarves and hobbit.

"I was just-" the younger dwarf tried to explain.

 ** _"[It's bad enough we have ter drag them along.]"_** Switching to Westron he turned to an unsuspecting Irena and added, "And I wou'd thank ye if ye stopped starin' unless there's somethin' ye wanna say." Dwalin didn't wait for a reply, walking purposefully towards the other side of camp.

Irena finished the last of her supper while Ori and Brielle exchanged an amused look. She fought the urge to roll her eyes trying to salvage some of her dignity knowing full well the whole camp heard him address her.

"I've never seen tattoos like those, my family were never among to many dwarves. That is all," she offered quietly as an explanation gathering her bowl to stand up.

"Don't worry Miss Irena," Ori tried to lessen the awkwardness of the situation. "I gather is nothing personal."

"Regardless of  _his_ opinion, it was nice of you to share. Perhaps next time we can hear one of your original works, if it suits  _Mister_ Dwalin," she added with a challenging smirk and walked off slowly.

 

"Would ye care for more lass?" Bombur asked as Irena approached.

"I wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure the other's would appreciate an extra helping," she smiled politely.

"Nonsense, there's plenty. Though if ye really want some ya need to take it now, pretty soon there'll be none left knowing this lot," he chuckled lightly garnering a small laugh from her.

"If that's the case, sure. It was very good, my compliments to the chef." She nodded his way and he returned it graciously.

"Why thank you dear. Ye don't hear that a lot since most of 'em would eat rocks if they had to. Not that that's ever happened, to my knowledge," he added mirthfully in response to her questionable expression.

"Glad to hear that," she laughed again taking the offered bowl. "Thank you. I bet I could learn a thing or two from your know how, Master Bombur. Maybe we'll get a chance to chat about it sometime."

"I'll look forward to it. We'll have plenty of time during our journey," he nodded.

"Likewise. I will go back to my corner for now before I get in somebody else's way. Thank you again." With another short nod she retreated as quickly as she could, moreover when she noticed Thorin and Dwalin coming in Bombur's direction, Fili and Kili following close behind. She'd had plenty of interaction with the irritable dwarf to last the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story blurs the line between seriousness and just plain comical... it worked in my head.
> 
> *Irena's song: 'Father and Daughter' by Paul Simon  
> *Ori's song/poem: 'Learn Thy Trade' written by Geraldine Taylor (I did make some changes to make it more in tune with dwarves than vikings)
> 
> -I ad libbed more of Prof. Tolkien's lines from 'Roast Mutton' (Chapter 2, The Hobbit). I'm sure it'll keep happening in due course.
> 
> Cheers!


	3. Conversations to nowhere courtesy of Gandalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gray Wizard is not known for being straightforward in any of his endeavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay. Life and all that lol
> 
> Cheers!

Irena was grateful for those in the Company who made an effort to speak with her. Not that others didn't care if she (and Brielle) heard them talk about them. They were the odd ones in the group and not only for the fact that they were the only females. That, amongst a handful of other quirks and circumstances, apparently opened the door to little comments and pointing out the obvious. Fili and Kili never wasted an opportunity, especially when it came to immature remarks about lasses and their anatomy, garnering some amused chuckles from those who happened to hear. The dam and the hobbit would just roll their eyes and ignore it but,  although the brothers got smacked in the head a couple of times by Dori, Bombur, Gloin and even Dwalin on one ocasion, Irena knew she'd somehow try to get even with them before her adventure was over.

Regardless of some attitudes she was genuinely curious. Irena had met some hobbits after she'd made Bree her home but dwarves were another matter altogether even if she was one. Her parents passed on as much as they could about their culture but she was never amongst many dwarrow.  So between the boisterous conversations her current company would have to pass the time, her reserved talks with Brielle and Ori and tea time with Dori (shared at times with Balin, Bombur, Gloin and Oin) she was learning different things everyday. Her fellow companions would also ask about her upbringing, hobbies and how she came to be there.

 

"The wizard met me in the middle of the road on my way to deliver some mended tunics," Irena had offered in all honesty. "He said I should be ready because he would come by in a week to take me on an errand my parents spoke to him about." She sighed and add it, "That was when I came to the inn and met you lot."

"Well, that sounds vaguely familiar," Brielle huffed. "At least you had a week's notice plus no unexpected visitors at such a late hour."

"Ori and Irena exchanged amused looks. It was no secret how Brielle had come to be there. What with all the grumbling about 'confounded dwarves' showing up at her smial at her food's (and sanity's) expense. It was still surprising to have her here. Their behaviors hadn't improved that much.

"Miss Irena, does my brother know you sew?"

"It's never come up. He likes to talk about what tea he's made and why it's good for me to try it and then they just talk about life back in the mountain or the like. I just sip the tea and hum politely." She shrugged with a smile. "He's on a mission and I've learned to indulge him. I don't need another earful. Plus, it seems to make him happy."

Ori just chuckled knowing by experience what Dori could be like.

 

~

 

Of everyone going along on this adventure Irena was the only one without a clear purpose. Even Brielle had been contracted as a burglar (not that the hobbit lass wanted to be reminded of it too often). Gandalf's imprecise words aside, she wondered why in Arda had she agreed to come. It was during next day's trek that she found a rare moment when she could speak to the wizard.

"Excuse me, Mister Gandalf?" Irena brought her pony alongside his horse.

Pipe in hand, he was curiously admiring their surroundings as he was wont to do more often than not. He hummed absentmindedly but kept his eyes on the greenery. She sighed knowing full well by now how he tended to avoid conversations, especially if explanations were expected of him.

"Gandalf, I want to talk about my errand," she said a little louder, giving up all pleasantries and pretenses. This gathered the attention of those closer to them.

He blew out a string of small smoke rings and took a thoughtful breath. Failing to stave off irritation from getting the best of her she tried a third time.

" _Gandalf_."

"Why miss Irena, dear. I didn't see you there," he chimed calmly and took another puff of his pipe. She heard a couple of the others stifle some laughs. "What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Well, it's been almost two months now and I'm still at a loss as to what I'm meant to be doing."

"My dear, we're off on an adventure, of course." He spread his arms motioning all around him, as if it were obvious. Her companions didn't care to pretend not to chuckle.

"What is  _that_  even supposed to mean?"

He hummed thoughtfully.

"I thought my parents had spoken to you about some unfinished business of sorts that I needed to take care of. How is crossing half of Middle Earth with this lot part of-?"

"Oi, lass! We can still 'ear ye," Dwalin's voice boomed from the front next to Thorin. "It"s not like we asked ye ter come."

Irena gritted her teeth to keep her focus. She didn't need to say something she'd regret. The look on the wizard's face was very unhelpful.

"You lured me out of my home with some ill conceived idea-"

"Yes," Gandalf interrupted. "I do agree."

"What are you going on about? _You're the one who asked me to come_."

"No need to get like that dear, we are still some ways away-"

"But from  _where_?"

"From our destination, naturally."

"Of course. Naturally." By this point Irena was ready to give up. "I should've known. This is so frustrating," she added under her breath.

"Perhaps my restless Irena," he raised his brow and adde,"Frustrating yet enlightening for you therefore highly entertaining for me."

Just like that he smiled and picked up his pace to catch up to Thorin who had come upon some burnt up cabin up ahead, leaving her no better than when she had started their conversation.

 

"We'll camp here for the night, Thorin growled out giving additional instructions. Everyone unmounted their ponies and hurried with the appointed tasks getting things ready. Everyone but Nori that is who, for some inexplicable reason was busy behind a couple of already grazing ponies. Thorin and Dwalin's ponies to be precise. She only caught a glimpse of the dwarf, not wanting to draw attention, but that had been enough. Their saddle bags. Irena decided she didn't want to know. Thankfully, Gandalf's annoyed voice coming from the other side distracted her.

"... the company of the only one who's got any sense."

"And who's that?"

"Myself miss Baggins!" The wizard stomped right behind her when he added under his breath, "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

_Perfect._

Before she could make sense of what had just happened, Dwalin's angry fussing at Fili and Kili drew her attention away from the retreating form of the Gray Wizard. The lads had been tasked with rounding up the rest of the ponies and, by the looks of it a saddle bag had ripped spilling it's contents to the ground. One of the tattooed dwarf's bags.

"Just pick it up. We can deal with it after we're settled." Thorin had spoken and everything began to run again smoothly.  They all scattered and set to work.

 

~

 

"Tell me again why I'm the one who ended up mending his bag?" Irena finished the last stitches while Ori wrote in his journal. "If it was so important why didn't you get Dori to do it- or you could've done it."

"Dori's busy and I don't sew I  _knit_ plus," the unassuming dwarf kept his head eyes on the parchment. "I'm recording our day. Besides, you're the one who wanted to be useful.  _There_ ," he pointed to the Dwalin's bag with his quill, "you helped."

He looked at his journal avoiding the pointed roll of her eyes.

"Done. Here," she offered the bag but Ori just kept writing. "Really? Of course, it's not like I'm trying to avoid being in his line of sight or anything." Irena sighed. Getting up she casually walked over to the edge of camp where he usually took up post.

"You know, it's not a good idea to meddle in such things." Ori was surprised to see Dori standing next to him, his exceptionally groomed eyebrow raised in silent accusation. The youngest Ri sat there and watched as his eldest brother turned in the direction of Nori who was becoming somewhat rowdy with the help from Bofur.

 

"Mister Dwalin?" She cleared her throat walking the few necessary steps to where he sat sharpening his axes. "Um, your bag-?"

Irena stood there awkwardly waiting for some kind of sign he'd heard her. A few more scrapes of his axe and he stopped, looking up at her expectantly. She took one last step forward and dropped the bag next to his assortment of weapons at his feet. The dwarf raised a brow, grunted and went back to working on his weapon.

She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting but, making her way back Irena had to admit it wet better than she would've guessed.


	4. Dwalin steps up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger Durins are up to some of their shenanigans and Mister Dwalin gets to repay a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try yet life continues to frustrate my attempts at punctuality.
> 
> Alas, enjoy!
> 
> *I borrowed some dialogue from AUJ and the book putting my own little twist to serve my selfish purpose. All credit to Tolkien, P. Jackson et al.*

"You take it. I'm not going over there."

For such a quiet dwarf Ori could be quite stubborn and opinionated. "I need a break from their immature and lewd behavior, princes or no."

Nori seemed unfazed by his little brother's refusal, he knew that side of him well. Seeing an unsuspecting Irena approaching while on her way to get her supper the stealthy Ri decided the task was perfectly suited for her instead.

"Here lass," he handed the bowls to her before she could protest. "Take these to Fill and Kill, they'll appreciate _you_ more than me in any case." With a quick wink he turned and was halfway towards Bombur when it dawned on her what had just happened. Bewildered she turned to a still lingering Ori who just shrugged and followed his brother.

 

Walking between the grazing ponies Irena found the brothers side by side, their backs to her searching for something. Balancing both bowls she carefully moved closer.

"What's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies," Kili stated.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fili continued.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen."

"Daisy and Bongo are miss-"

"Ow, Kili!" Irena had been splashed with some of the broth when the brunette stepped back bumping one of the bowls. She cursed under her breath.

"Sorry Miss Irena," he took out a rag from who knows where and started patting her chest dry.

" _What are you doing?!_ " She stepped away a little too quickly making more of the stew spill on her hand this time. Some additional choice words were uttered.

"That's quite an impressive vocabulary, for a  _lady_ ," Fili winked, coming over to check on her.

"I was just trying to help," Kill supplied innocently, not even trying to hide the smirk he exchanged with his brother.

" _Don't._ "

"Well lass, your hands  _were_ full," the blonde piped in.

"It's not my fault all  _that_ is in the way," Kili motioned to Irena's chest with another cheeky exchange of grins with Fili.

" _Wait 'til my hands aren't fu-_ " but Fili rounded up behind her before she could finish, putting his hands on her shoulders.

" _Shhh..._ " He tried to make out the sudden noise coming from the other side of the scattered trees. She bristled at the unexpected contact but just as swiftly the brothers were moving again. With a resigned sigh she followed, kneeling between them when she saw them hiding behind an uprooted tree trunk.

"What is it?"

"Trolls," came Kili's answer from her right.

They stood slowly and moved closer in the direction of the firelight coming from the trolls' camp. She followed but before she reached the brothers Brielle appeared next to her.

"You still haven't-?"

" _Shhh._ "

Irena stood behind a big tree next to where Fili and Kill now hid, Brielle following suit as she too noticed a troll passing by carrying two more ponies.

" _He's got Myrtle and Minty_ ," Brielle said indignantly. "We should do something-"

"Yes," the brothers agreed in unison.

"You should," Kill addressed the hobbit who gave him an incredulous look, for which he added, "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe."

Brielle began to stutter and protest. There was a quick back and forth that Irena didn't quite catch, something about barn owls and without further argument Brielle was inching closer to the trolls' camp.

"We need to tell the others," Irena said when her mind caught up. "Thorin should-"

That would have been the logical thing to do. Of course they made excuses why not to and, by the time it was all over, trolls turned to stone and all, she wanted to think they'd learned to be less impulsive. That fact remained to be seen.

 

~

 

With the still slightly restless ponies and depleted supplies the company's spirits lifted temporarily when they raided the trolls' hoard. Swords were found, gold was buried (for safe keping), food was checked and even a barrel of ale was taken. Unfortunately not even that was enough to keep their hopes up as they camped that night and walked all next day, repeating this process a couple more times before Gandalf explained where he planned to take them for a well deserved rest.

Rivendell.  _Elves._

Thorin and most of the company made it clear how much they disagreed with this small detour. The exceptions being Brielle, Irena, Ori, Fili and Kili who could hardly contain their excited curiosity. 

 

Entering the valley they were all on foot leading their ponies by the bridle. Making sure not to slip, for the only path was marked with small and large stones half covered by moss or heather, it was a very slow trek even with Gandalf leading the way. It didn't take long before they were surrounded by a burst of song like laughter coming down from the trees.

 

_O! What are you doing,_

_And where are you going?_

_Your ponies need shoeing!_

_The river is flowing!_

_O! Tra-la-la-lally_

_here down in the valley!_

_[...]_

_O! Where are you going_

_With beards all a-wagging?_

_No knowing, no knowing_

_What brings Mistress Baggins_

_And Balin and Dwalin_

_down into the valley_

_in June_

_ha, ha!_

_[...]_

 

 

Needless to say the annoyance or wonder towards the elves grew accordingly amongst those making their way towards the Last Homely House. Irena couldn't help but be distracted by the sights around her, the merry tune and sneaking a glance at a certain dwarf to asses his response to being mentioned in an said tune. As things are wont to happen when distraction and carelessness combine it didn't come as a surprise when she took a wrong step and slipped.

" _Ugh!_ " Irena's surprised and painful cry rose slightly above the elvish voices though not enough to deter them from their song. Brielle, who'd been a couple of paces behind her, came over after handing Fili the reins to her pony. 

"Are you alright?" The hobbit bent over next to her fallen companion who was now holding her ankle.

"Just slipped, um, could you give me a hand?" She extended her hand up to Brielle's offered one but when she put some pressure on her foot her ankle buckled and she fell again. The string of colorful words that rang out from her was such that even the elves stopped singing this time, their quiet gasps mixing with the muffled laughter from some of the dwarves. 

"Perhaps we should take a look at that ankle," Oin said as he came over, Kili close behind. "Not broken but badly sprained m'fraid," he announced after a quick examination.

"Can you walk?" Ori said from behind Fili. 

"Not likely," Oin answered for her. "Better to keep off of it fer a few days."

"I'm sure we can help once we get you to Lord El-" The elf that had come down to speak with Gandalf was cut off when out of nowhere Dwalin bumped into him making his way to the group around Irena and picking her up unceremoniously with a grunt. 

"Mister Dwalin I-"

"Lead on then, I- we can take 'er." The warrior somehow managed to get her on his back (his axes had been left with his pony who was standing next to Balin) and, amidst confused looks, began to walk towards his original spot next to his brother and Thorin.

"Um, really, you don't-"

"Ye fixed me bag. We're even," he grumbled quietly.

Nobody said anything else for the rest of the walk. Irena avoided eye contact with any of her companions fixing her gaze up towards the trees holding some curious elves, trying to ignore the strange feeling settling cozily in the pit of her stomach.

 

~

 

"Here we are," Lord Elrond motioned for Dwalin to step in, Gandalf standing by the regal elf. As he set her down on the bed Irena let out the breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding. Dwalin made to grab her legs to pull them up but she scurried up instinctively hurting her ankle once again in the process.

"Hmph... uh- thank you Mister Dwalin," she nodded and smiled as graciously as the still lingering pain would permit. He nodded stiffly back making a sound between a grunt and a sigh as acknowledgment and moved to stand at the head of the bed.

"Aerin is on her way. She is a most capable healer and will take great care of your companion Master Dwalin," Lord Elrond spoke firmly but, for some reason, Irena sensed a hint of amusement underlying his serious tone. Dwalin made no attempt to leave. At that moment Aerin arrived carrying a wooden chest followed by Lindir.

"Ah, here she is," he motioned to the newly arrived elf maiden who gave a short bow before walking over to the table to setting the chest on top..

"Come along Dwalin, the rest of our company would like some news- and to settle down for dinner." Gandalf's tone left no room for argument. "Irena is in good hands. You can come back with Oin after dinner to check on her if you so wish."

"Food will be brought up Miss Irena. Get some rest," Lord Elrond assured her.

"Thank you Lord Elrond."

Nodding he and Lindir were the first to leave followed closely by Gandalf and a reluctant Dwalin, but not before glancing at Aerin.

"You have nothing to worry about Master Dwarf," she said walking over to the bed. "I will take care of her, enjoy your dinner."

With one last look at Irena, who managed to smile awkwardly, he was gone.

"He is very protective of you," the elven healer said leaning down to inspect her her ankle.

"Oh, no- I mean, they all have a certain apprehension towards elves in general, um- it has nothing to do with me," she chuckled nervously feeling Aerin's unreadable gaze linger on her before heading for the the table.

"Hmmm... and what about you?" She said over her shoulder while she mixed some of the oils and herbs from the box.

"Haven't met any to lean one way or another. My parents didn't adhere to the traditional dwarven upbringing considering..." she cleared her throat. "I will say, now that I have met some of you I'm glad you were inclined to help us so that's a positive."

"That's good to hear I suppose," she smiled kindly returning to the side of the bed with a bowl in her hand. "Now let's get that ankle fixed, maybe that will help ease your Master Dwalin's mind."

"I wouldn't hold my breath for that," Irena said trying hard not to wince from the pain as Aerin worked. "Most likely he'd be up for leaving me here so I can stay out of their way," she let out a mirthless laugh and the elf looked at her curiously but said nothing.

Irena's attention was then drawn to another elf coming in with a tray of food. She knew she was hungry, they all were, but hunger was the furthest thing on her mind from the moment Dwalin had picked her up. It had taken all of her will power to keep her mind blank during the unexpected ride. Now that she was comfortably settled in bed her stomach decided to protest loudly causing both elves to exchange amused looks. Spending time alone with her puzzling thoughts was going to be interesting to say the least.


	5. Breakfast with Bombur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombur raids Rivendell's kitchens in lieu of all that green food provided by their elven hosts.

Three days of laying in bed and she was longing to have a go around the halls of the Last Homely House. Unfortunately her ankle didn't want to cooperate just yet. The injury was healing nicely but still Irena was instructed to stay put a while longer. She could walk around the room without difficulty or assistance but Oin and Aerin both agreed that it was too soon for anything else. So she was stuck in this room for at least a couple more days.

It wasn't that she'd lacked for company. There was Aerin and Oin, of course, who came to check on her regularly. Also the assortment of elves who brought her meals throughout the day. Then there were her dwarven companions. Ori brought a couple of story books from the impressive (his words) library which Brielle eagerly translated with her limited knowledge of Sindarin. Dori came by once for their usual tea 'lesson'. She very much enjoyed chatting with the older Ri brother imparting his wisdom in all things tea and proper, it was the actual tea that she was weary of.

She did have to admit that, even though she appreciated all those who had visited her, Fili and Kili were the most entertaining. Irena learned much about the motivations behind the quest in addition to some of their interesting family history. This information came mostly from Fili who, in spite of the reputation he shared with his brother, was surprisingly engaging when it came down to serious conversations. His earnestness reminded her of her brother. Along with the short bouts of dwarven history there were plenty of amusing occurrences, most of them provided by the youngest Durin heir. Witnessing Kili fawn over and devise tactics to get the elf healer's attention kept the pair of them busy every time Aerin left the room. Fili very much agreed that his brother's foolish antics (as he so diplomatically put it) were borderline ludicrous considering the short amount of time they'd been in Rivendell. To her credit, the elf maiden was extremely patient in dealing with Kili's constant buzzing, and of course not even having Oin point out dwarf's annoying behavior this afternoon deterred his enthusiasm. It was in this manner of constant activity that Irena passed those first couple of days as her injury healed.

Another night drifting off to sleep with the echoes of her fellow dwarrow's antics and she was pleasantly surprised to have Bombur bring her breakfast as she stretched her legs around the room. She'd noticed early on the hearty and animated dwarf had a way about him that made his surroundings more inviting. Perhaps it was because almost all the time he was doing something related food or reminiscing about his wife and children under his breath while cooking or walking next to his cousin. She'd heard snippets of these introspections during some rare quiet times in their trek, which were not many.

"Mornin' miss Irena. Hope you don't mind me and these here snacks," he said in his jolly rumbling voice lifting the tray in his hands. "Take it you slept well?"

"Good morning Master Bombur. I did- as well as could be expected with the racket all of you were making for the fourth night in a row," she teased with a smile. "Still, I am grateful for your visit."

"Not me lass- at least not last night. I was busy in the kitchens," he contended matter-of-factly, lifting the tray as evidence. "Good to know I'm still welcome though," he chuckled.

"Always," and she gave a quick bow. "So, what's all this?"

"This, m'dear, is what kept me busy most of the night. I have to say, these elves don't have much to work with but I did manage to scrounge up something a bit less _green_ and more appealin' to us hearty dwarrow," he said with a wink and a smile. "Green is not necessarily a good color for our food if we can 'elp it, right?"

"Indeed it isn't," she agreed reciprocating his smile, "I expected nothing less from you. These look great."

"Thank you lass," he gave a little nod.

"Well then, let's settle down and dig in, we can't let your hard work go to waste."

 

~

 

Conversation flowed seamlessly between honeyed biscuits and meat-filled pastries among other fruit-baked goods. Not long after, Aerin joined them for her morning check up and even she couldn't deny Bombur's offer. Irena was greatful for having the excuse of keeping off her foot for a while, it was clear she'd not be getting up anytime soon with all she'd eaten.

"These are delicious, Master Bombur," Aerin smiled from her spot on the too large bed. "And you made these in our kitchens last night? We would certainly benefit from this knowledge."

"I'd be glad to share Lady Aerin, though I ain't sure how that might be received either by your fellow elves or my own kin. I mean no insult."

"I do understand. Some of your companions have made us well aware of the animosity between our people," the healer said, casually gazing at Irena for a moment, "Though I do hope Master Dwalin has had time to at least consider a truce in view of how well Irena is doing. I don't understand why he just lingers out in the hall without coming to visit..." her voice trailed off as Irena coughed after choking on her last piece of pastry.

"I passed him on my way here," Bombur added to Irena's unease, "I asked if he was coming this way and offered him some breakfast, seeing as he can't say no to sweets to save his life but, he just took some biscuits and walked away grumbling to himself."

"Whew, I'm stuffed. It's been a while since we've eaten like that," Irena mused, picking up a few stray crumbs around her.

"Might as well enjoy it while we can lass, before you know it we'll be back on the road." Bombur stood up and fixed his belt.

"It was a great surprise to have you here."

"It was my pleasure," he gave a short bow. "I will leave you to your rest, I'm sure Oin will be by soon enough. It'll be good once you can join us again, mostly for the sake of miss Brielle," he huffed out a short laugh, "I don't quite think she's all too comfortable being the only lass among us rowdy dwarrow."

"So I've been told," she said amusedly. "Though I'm ready to oblige. As much as I appreciate the visits I can't help but think I'm missing out."

"Don't ye worry lass I'm sure you'll be outta 'ere soon," he patted her hand kindly and added, "Ye need yer strenght for whatever else we find on the rest of our journey so enjoy the rest and I'll see you sooner rather than later."

"Thank you, I sure hope so."

With a nod to each the burly dwarf took his leave.

"I will leave you for now so you can get some quiet time before Master Oin visits, most likely followed by some of your other companions. I'm sure you'll be able to leave your room by tomorrow," Aerin smiled and left with a quiet swish of her robe leaving Irena alone once again. Stomach full it didn't take her long to drift off into a mid morning nap. 


	6. To ruffle a hobbit's hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a little bit of sparring amongst friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Two chapters posted back to back because when life gives you a break you have to take it. This one's a tad longer since there was only so much I could write about eating, under the circumstances.
> 
> *I very much adhere to the 'dwarves believe hair touching is off limits to any who are not family or courting' trope but, since my OC's family lived mostly around the race of men her cultural approach is slightly different from those living with other dwarves (ie the original Company of Thorin Oakenshield). In other words: things authors do to make things work :).*
> 
> Enjoy!

As it turns out Oin didn't have any objections to end Irena's 'involuntary confinement'. He actually agreed with the elven healer when they came back to check on her that afternoon. Irena had to start moving around more to make sure she'd be ready. 

_"One never knows when weel 'ave ter sprint fer gold and leave at the drop of a dimond."_

She chuckled to herself remembering his serious tone. Irena had heard her parents use common dwarven expressions while growing up but, living for such a long time amongst men had a way of intertwining their cultures especially with how rarely other dwarrow passed through Bree. Then she was the only one left so she had to adapt. This was probably why she hadn't objected too strongly to Gandalf's request. She wanted to be amongst those like her again.

So it was that, with both elven and dwarven approval, Irena was up and about without another thought. Not having an exact timeframe of how much longer Thorin would tolerate Lord Elrond's hospitality she knew it was best to explore as much as she could sooner rather than later. In reality Irena was almost certain her ankle was well enough by the end of her second day of rest, having walked around the room without any difficulty while alone but had refrained from mentioning it until Oin specifically gave his consent. Trust went both ways and this was a good way to show it.

Brielle served as her eager guide although Aerin sometimes would join them with random appearances by Kili and Fili. The rest of the dwarves kept to their chosen spot next to the fountain, to Lindir's ongoing frustration, joking and laughing or merely occupying their time with whatever came to mind. This is why it took them by surprise to find most of them in one of the open courtyards sparring a week after being dismissed from bedrest.

"Is that...?" At that moment the sound of metal against metal was drowned by a wave of loud cheers.

"I believe the rest of our guests have found another way to pass the time," came the elf maiden's intrigued voice.

The clanging metal noises became louder as they approached the entrance towards the open space. Once inside they noticed that, for the exception of Thorin and Balin, everyone else was gathered there. The three newcomers found a clear spot along the sidelines of what was a seemingly heated match between Kili and Dwalin. Irena's gaze was inadvertently taken by the movements of the older dwarf.

"I sense this might be high in your priorities," Brielle whispered making Irena clear her throat indignantly.

"I'm observing their technique," she pointed out matter-of-factly. "My parents used to practice with me and my brother while growing up. It's been a long while since-"

"You know how to use your sword?" Fili had popped up on her other side.

"Well, I mean, I only ever did with my family in case something happened but it's been a long time and-"

"Nonsense. You have to show us," he interrupted a bit over-enthusiastically. "That way maybe Miss Brielle here won't be so worried about learning how to use that letter opener of hers."

"Now wait just a minute-" Brielle protested.

"He does have a point," Irena smirked.

"So you'll do it?"

"Um, I didn't say  _that-"_

"Oh, but how will I  _ever_ get over my reluctance to use my  _letter opener_ , hmm?" It was Brielle's turn to look smug.

Before anything else could be said cheers erupted around them as the ongoing match came to an end, Dwalin being the victor. In the commotion Irena let her gaze wonder once more over the seasoned warrior. She must have lingered a moment too long because he turned and found himself meeting her eyes. The slight surprise in his expression was not lost on her even though he covered for it just as quickly. It was not lost on Brielle either.

"Showing your  _skills_ might be beneficial in more ways than one," she said cheekily.

"I highly doubt that.  _I wonder if you'd be up for a bit of practice if Thorin were here,_ " Irena responded dryly adding that last bit so only Brielle would hear. "Besides, my sword is in my room plus I have to think about my ankle."

"Do not worry miss Irena, your ankle has been healed for more than a week," the elven healer's voice made her jump. She'd completely forgotten about Aerin.

"And there are plenty of swords you can use here. It's settled," Fili walked towards the now empty space to garner everyone's attention. "We have a new and eager challenger. Our very own miss Irena has expressed interest in having a little sparring practice before we leave our current accommodations." The would be crown prince turned to give her a quick encouraging wink before addressing the now murmuring spectators. "It'll be a friendly demonstration-"

"The lass shouldn't even be outta bed." Dwalin decided to interrupt Fili's explanation. "I ain't too sure  _miss_ _I_ _rena_ wouldn't injure herself again- even in a  _friendly_ match."

His words left her somewhat at odds. On the one hand she was glad he had not dismissed her injury but, on the other, he was being blatantly condescending. That's when she made up her mind.

"I admit, I am rusty but if I am to continue on this journey I might as well practice some before we leave." She held her chin slightly up in dissent though actively avoiding Dwalin's irritated gaze. "And my ankle is perfectly fine," she added a little lower, walking over to Fili.

"Excellent," Fili said handing her Kili's sword as the younger dwarf went to stand by Aerin. "We can start slow. The basics."

"For Brielle's sake I suppose?" Irena rolled her eyes.

" _Of course_ ," adding under his breath to himself, "and so Dwalin doesn't throttle me."

The blonde dwarf took up his stance after pacing a couple of steps. He'd only be using one of his heavy swords, for her benefit. Irena switched Kili's blade from one hand to the other to get accustomed to its unfamiliar weight. A few moments of this and she stepped up, knowing she was as ready as she'd ever be for now. Everyone around them went quiet. With a short nod, first from Irena followed quickly by Fili's, they began circling each other. Fili was the first to strike, a half-paced deliberate blow Irena was able to block easily. She turned, bringing her blade to strike Fili's right side but he shuffled left and Irena only sliced air.

A few more slow strikes from each and Irena decided she was done with the pretenses. She would by no means be able to best the future crown prince but she was not going to keep pretending knew nothing and needed to start from scratch. After blocking Fili's next blow, instead of pausing and countering slowly Irena took the sword with both hands, spun the opposite way and struck him hard on the lower left side of his back with the hilt. The quickness and surprise of her rebuff made him buckle and fall on one knee. Surprised cheers erupted at once from  _almost_ all the onlookers. 

"Oh, so the  _friendly_ display is over?" Fill gave her an amused smirk as he stood to face her ignoring the eerily familiar stare that burned on his back. He raised his eyebrow to make it clear the challenge had been accepted switching his blade from side to side without taking his eyes off her.

Irena merely smiled and held the sword firmly. She suspected it would be over fairly quick but she wasn't going to back off now. So she took up her stance once again and prepared herself for what would come.

Fili nodded and, as soon as she returned the gesture he came at her fast and hard. Irena only had time to block moving backwards as he advanced. She lasted longer than she'd expected but in the end a wrong step was what brought her down.

 _Tripping over your own feet?_ _Honestly,_ she thought irritated.

A mix of cheers and disapproving noises was heard from their eager crowd.

"Not bad. Maybe there's hope for you yet," he winked helping her up.

"Glad not to disappoint but I know how out of practice I am," Irena chuckled wiping her brow.

"Let's try it one more time, if you're up for it."

"Might as well. You won't let me forget that lucky blow anytime soon, eh?"

"Not a chance." The satisfied grin on his face was such that even his dimples were on full display. The noises had died down and been replaced by shouts for them to get on with it.

"I'm gonna regret this come morning."

"Maybe," he stepped closer and added, "perhaps _Mister_ Dwalin can help with that."

Irena shoved him a little harder than intended and nodded, ready for the next onslaught. He laughed, nodded and swung his blade without warning but she was better prepared this time. Instead of blocking the blow, Irena managed to swerve to the side. Not expecting this Fili was carried forward by the momentum of his swing yet he recovered quickly, smirk gone. He swung again and this time made contact once, twice, three times as she barely blocked each one. The blonde heir spun around and Irena didn't quite bring up her sword in time and was knocked to the ground, her blade landing a little ways away from her. He stood over her and pointed his sword at her collarbone.

" **Fili!** " Dwalin and Thorin's voices broke through the noise of the crowd from opposite  ends in unison. Balin, entering not far behind from their leader was taken by surprise at his brother's outburst.

The young dwarf immediately lowered his blade, picked up his opponent's discarded weapon and helped Irena up once more. She smiled appologetically before turning on the spot to make her way back next to Brielle and Aerin, the latter apparently listening politely to Kili's ramblings if her face was any indication.

"That sure was interesting," Brielle mused once Irena settled next to her.

"I did say I was out of practice. I never thought I could beat him," she countered defensively trying to catch her breath.

"Not that, although you were pretty good," the hobbit said dismissively. "I meant Mister Dwalin."

Before Irena could respond the sound of swords clashing rose up once more drawing their attention to the center of the makeshift arena. The company was now busy shouting and yelling as none other than Thorin and Dwalin engaged in an outstanding show of skill. Neither held back. Irena had to admit how impressive she found the fact that Dwalin seemed unfazed by his recent match with the youngest Durin. Her thoughts strayed dangerously close to what other activities would benefit from that sort of stamina. She was brought back from her musings by a rather undignified squeal coming from their resident hobbit when Dwalin landed a particularly hard blow making Thorin stumble. Irena made a mental note of this for the next time her friend decided to make offhanded remarks about tattoos and what not.

 

~

 

The match between the would be King and his trusted shield brother went on for quite a while. It only ended once they both yielded, a growing appetite their primary excuse.

"I guess hunger beats even the most _resilient_ warriors," Brielle said quietly, making Irena huff out laugh. 

"Dinner should be ready soon enough if I'm not mistaken," Aerin supplied.

"I need to wash up and change," Irena thought out loud.

"Good idea. Better enjoy the comforts of an uninterrupted bath in a private wash room while we still can. Yavanna knows how long until we're afforded that luxury once we leave," Brielle added, a hint of frustration in her tone. "Not that most of our companions care to take advantage of it."

"What's  _that_ supposed to mean?" Kili said affronted.

"Well, you and your fellow dwarrow _do_ seem to have developed a fondness for bathing in the Great Fountain," Aerin responded amusedly. "Is it correct to assume you'll be taking tonight's meal at your preferred lodgings next to said fountain again?"

"Maybe it's time we join our hosts," the brunette said in regal seriousness. "I'm sure Thorin won't mind."

The excitable dwarf gave Aerin his most charming smile, bowed and bounded off towards the group gathered around his uncle.

"I suspect he'll be disappointed. My apologies for earlier, I got caught up in the moment," Fill commented formally receiving a smile from his opponent before following after his brother.

"I must also take my leave for now. Thank you for a very interesting afternoon," the elf maiden said, nodding to both and exiting wistfully.

"Should we tell him?" Irena motioned towards a bouncing Kili still not able to get his uncle's attention.

"He won't hear it unless it's from Thorin's own mouth. The lad is delusional."

"Thorin's mouth, huh?" Irena repeated thoughtfully with a smirk.

"Indeed. You know how- wait, what do you mean?" The hobbit countered sensing a change in the conversation.

"Nothing," and she turned and walked in the direction of the hallway.

"Oh no you don't," Brielle hurried behind."What is it?"

" _Well_ ," she sing-singed facing her quirky nosed friend. "You were very observant of our leader's, um, everything just a wee bit ago. I was simply po-"

"Not one thing about what you are implying is 'simple'," she managed to sputter indignantly, one hand on her hip and the other pointed at her friend.

"Tut, tut. Better calm down, you wouldn't want to attract any attention  _Miss Baggins_ , remember how curious some of these younger dwarves are..." Irena looked over towards the group were Fili and Kili stood. "Not to mention how they all like to gossip about things they know nothing about."

" _You wouldn't._ "

"Only returning the favor my friend," She winked and ruffled the partially dumbstruck hobbit's honey curls as if she were a fauntling. The hired burglar only huffed in surprise. "Don't worry miss Brielle, I'm only teasing." Putting her arm around the smaller female's shoulders she added, "Now come along, we can't be late or by the time we get back all food might be gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it. I have a soft spot for Fili and [Dean O'gorman's] dimples.


	7. One upping Fili & Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having had enough of all the suggestive jokes at her and Brielle's expense form Thorin's nephews Irena gets cornered into paying back the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask. I'm just glad I made it. Thanks for not losing faith in me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Leaving Rivendell saw everyone in good spirits. Having met with Elrond on account of the crescent moon a few days after their activities in the courtyard gave Thorin more information from the hidden message on the map. With the new timeline established it was decided that, after a couple of days getting supplies ready, they needed to set off once again. Well rested and with renewed energy the Company made good time those first few days after their stay in the Last Homely House. The nights were spent around hearty fires supplied by Oin and Gloin's tinder boxes, sharing the meals prepared by Bombur with Brielle's input all the while listening to amusing stories from those not otherwise engaged. Thorin took that leisure time to discuss plans for their upcoming trek through the Misty Mountains with Gandalf and Balin or Studying the map, Dwalin close by.

~

"I don't like to admit it but I'm glad for the leafea- elves' help," Bofur amended his statement after a nudge from Bifur and a half tired look from Irena. She'd become a silent advocate in trying to get them to at least be civil when speaking about those who had helped them, Brielle being a bit more vocal when she wasn't frustrated by one thing or the other . They were doing better, it had turned into a running joke now even though only to tease them. 

"It sure was good to get some rest and we certainly needed the supplies- even if it's from  _them_ ," Nori winked at Irena and she chuckled knowingly. Dori cleared his throat next to him casually motioning towards a suddenly attentive Dwalin who had shifted his focus momentarily from his quiet conversation with his brother at the sound of her laugh. Nori quirked a brow but remained unfazed.

"I wouldn't mind going back- you know, after all this," Kill pipped in with a big grin earning himself some exasperated huffs and a mock swat on the head from his brother. "Oi! I'm sure I ain't the only one."

"Don't think ye'll have any luck there laddie, unless one o'the lasses brings you with 'em when they return," Bombur said from his spot.

"True enough I gather. Maybe Miss Brielle will travel with me- I'm not so sure Miss Irena'll be going back, " the brunette added with a smirk.

"I think Miss Irena'd be done with us by now if it weren't for the Wizard dragging her along," Bofur commented to a round of amused cheers.

"I for one appreciate having her come along, Yavanna knows how I would've been able to keep my sanity without her company," another round of cheers at Brielle's remark.

Irena smiled and nodded knowing full well the truth behind both statements. If not for the ever meddling Wizard she'd still be back in Bree minding her own business far away from them. On the other hand she wouldn't say it had been all bad as her thoughts decided to stray once again into dangerous territory concerning a certain warrior.

"... maybe at first," she forced herself back to the conversation catching some of Fili's words. "Now it might be some other new-found interest keeping her here."

"And what might that be lad?"

"Well Master Bofur," Irena spoke up before the blonde could, "mainly the fact that, for all your combined skills, you lot are in dire need of a female's perspective and touch of how-to," she continued, Brielle nodding in agreement. In her haste to divert the conversation away from where she suspected it was heading with Fili's comment Irena belatedly realized how her choice of words could be interpreted. By the muffled laughter of some of those around her she knew, especially noticing the all too familiar twinkle in Kili's eye.

"Are you offerin' lass?" Kili's inquiry was well met by a couple of wolf-whistles followed by more laughter.

"Sorry to disappoint. Not really interested," waving him off, trying to play along. "Plus, I'm not your type- no high cheekbones or pointy ears, see?" she added with a wink gathering her hair to one side and pointing to her curved lobe.

"Hey," Brielle protested, earning a semi apologetic shrug from Irena and another round of laughter from the rest.

"Don't worry laddie, I'm sure that elf healer might be willing even if you were an annoying brat." Oin said amused, surprising everyone but earning more laughter none the less.

"Or maybe that elf lad from dinner," Bofur added wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, I did hear something about that," Irena supplied even when that tiny voice in her head was warning her to not press her luck.

"It was an honest mistake," Kill said defensively looking for some brotherly support.

"So tel us then Miss Irena, what  _does_ interest you?" Fili said in an attempt at shifting the attention away from his brother. That quickly escalated when the youngest Durin took it a bit too far.

"Why brother, the lass seems to have a fascination with dwarven tattoos. What luck getting an up close and personal loo-"

Kill never finished his remark on account Fili bumped into him knocking his spoon to the ground. It wasn't necessary though, everyone got the idea. The blonde handed the spoon back to his brother with a silent warning, eyes darting towards the owner of said tattoos. Those around the fire chuckled for the exception of Irena, Dori, Brielle and Ori who had realized along with Fili and finally Kili, just how loud the brunette had spoken. Balin had stopped halfway through a sentence as Dwalin shuffled slightly on the spot, crossing his arms over his chest with an audible huff. Sensing the change in the atmosphere the laughter died down quickly. Irena straightened herself and cleared her throat to garner their attention knowing everyone was listening.

"Well Master Kili, since you seem to know so much about  _me_ it's only fair I get to know you too," she began calmly, a renewed sense of accomplishment brewing just under the surface. "Are you right handed or left handed?" A smile played at the corner of her mouth as Kili looked to his brother bewildered by the odd question. Fili just shrugged while the rest waited for the punch line.

"Right handed lass, why?" He responded uncharacteristically cautious.

"Hmmm, so- does your left hand get jealous when you entertain yourself?"

Half a beat of silence and suddenly Everyone burst out laughing at once with the exception of Kili who took a moment longer to catch up. The quick jab procured a few enthusiastic claps along with some surprised remarks of praise. As the noise died down, Kili conceding the well earned defeat (for now), Thorin made his way to the group.

"As entertaining as the evening has been, we have a long day ahead of us. Kill, Fili you'll take first watch since you both seem wide awake. Nori and Bifur will follow." The brothers sobered up completely, clearly understanding their uncle's underlying message. "Everyone else get some rest." He stepped forward crouching in front of Irena and adding in his low baritone voice, "I expect that from them, they don't need the added encouragement." Without another word he walked away. 

All at once they gathered their things and went about placing their bedrolls around the fire. Irena, trying not to call anymore attention to herself, rolled out her bedroll near a fallen trunk on Brielle's other side. The aforementioned hobbit giving her a worried yet curious glance. In her slight distraction from the lingering feeling of self awareness after all the recent developments, her eyes strayed over to Dwalin and inadvertently met his gaze which, strangely enough, had been on her. The fact that he stood there without looking away made the heat crawling up her neck reach her cheeks faster. Guessing her eyes might give away any stray thoughts running around in her head Irena finally had the presence of mind to duck and rummage inside her pack absentmindedly, cursing under her breath.

 _This is not what I need,_ she thought with a defeated sigh.

"He does have an interesting array of tattoos," she could hear the smirk in Fili's words as he paused on his way to join his brother for their watch.

"The lad's not wrong, though I don't think you're winning any favors with our fearless leader," came Brielle's amused remark. Irena couldn't help a wry chuckle at the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Irena's little 'clapback' seems familiar it's because I took it from the episode of 'Rent' from Outlander season 1 (I also own nothing). I was on an Outlander kick when I wrote this chapter (such a looooong time ago) and I [finally] got to post it. Grab yourself a cookie if you got the reference :)


	8. Keepin'em on their toes with Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori wants to make sure everyone is paying attention and Irena can't help but follow along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! Cheers.
> 
> Once again: Khuzdul is written between brackets in bold italics. :-)

After what must have been only a couple hours of light rest Irena woke up with a start. She sat up and saw Fili a few paces from her kneeling next to an upset looking Bifur. The snores coming from the other dwarves made it hard to understand the random string of Khuzdul he seemed to be speaking to Thorin's older nephew. Looking closer as her eyes adjusted to the dim light she noticed that Bifur was in fact asleep and getting a bit more agitated. She made her way to them as quietly as she could to try and help. 

"He must be having a nightmare," Irena whispered catching some of the broken phrases from the older Ur. Fili looked at a loss. " _ **[It's alright. You are safe]**_ ," she addressed the anxious sleeping dwarf resting her hand lightly on his chest in a comforting gesture.

It had been a while since the last time she'd had to do this. Her father started having nightmares right after they returned from what was their last trip. Not even their larger number had been enough to spare them from multiple casualties to their group. Those Wild Men had come out of nowhere. They'd managed to kill them all but not before her mother and brother had been killed too, along with a handful of other dwarves and men in their party. Her father took it hard, the nightmares coming almost every night that first year. So it was that Irena learned by trial and error to soothe his nightly fits caused by his grief.

"What's -?"

She shot Fili a warning look cutting him off while still whispering more calming and reassuring words to the now almost quiet Bifur. Other than Kili and Nori, who'd come over to see what was the problem, the rest of the company remained asleep only stirring slightly. To their surprise it didn't take long until Bifur was resting calmly again. 

" ** _[Rest well my friend]_** ," Irena breathed out before turning to Fili who was kneeling next to her.

"But he's supposed to help Nori-" 

"I'll take his place," she offered giving Kili an incredolous look. "That is, if Mister Nori has no objections." She turned to the famously sneaky dwarf.

"All the same to me lass," he replied and walked away dismissively.

"How did you-?"

"It's a long story, we can deal with it in the morning. For now you and Kili should get some rest." Irena got up and went to join Nori leaving both brothers with more questions than answers. There was no doubt she'd have to explain sooner or later. 

 

Coming to sit next to him Irena considered starting a conversation then thought better of it. They'd never talked more than a few words here or there but there was something she'd been curious to ask but hadn't had the opportunity (or courage) to do so. Nori was busy lighting his pipe and she just stared blankly into the night. After watching him smoke for a while from the corner of her eye she cleared her throat. It would be a long shift at this rate.

"Why'd you do it?" Irena said casually in a low tone. Nori's pipe paused for a fraction of a second on it's way to his mouth and she knew she didn't have to explain. "I know you saw me."

The auburn haired dwarf made no other sign of acknowledgement and she shuffled slightly as the silence stretched on. After two long pulls he pushed the smoke out his nose and straightened somewhat.

"Ye seem like an alright lass, no reason for 'im to go outta his way and single ye out like that constantly- just because he's so dense." Nori's tone bordered on uninterested but carried a hint of amusement. "Snappin' at Ori for trying to have a conversation (the 'with you' heavily implied by the tilt of his head and the raised brow in her direction) was also quite unnecessary." He took another puff and this time let the smoke trickle out slowly through his mouth before adding, "Seams do loosen all the time lassie," he leaned in with one of his trademark smirks, "Maybe I was just bored."

Irena sat there, slight frown on her face observing the middle Ri brother for a moment. Taking in all he had said (and not said) made her unsure about pursuing this conversation further.

"Hmm, yet I had to mend it," she said under her breath though she hadn't meant to say it out loud. 

"Indeed but  _that_ was all Ori's idea out of a sense of..." he shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Mister Warrior over there could've just carried his belongings on his tattooed head for all I care." Irena didn't miss the self-satisfied wink at the mention of the tattoos. "Besides," he drawled out, "he ended up carrying you to the leaf-eaters so I'd say it was more than an even trade."

"Because having a hurt ankle was just peachy," she supplied with mock enthusiasm.

 "Hey, where's your sense of adventure? Plus  _he_ volunteered. Next time watch where you're going instead of looking at elves." Nori finished with a short laugh extending his pipe as a peace offering but she shook her head lightly giving him a reluctant smile.

"Thank you but pipe weed doesn't agree with me- to tell you the truth neither does tea but I'm afraid refusing Dori, even politely, would just disappoint him."

"Heh, welcome to the club," he joked. "Though he already knows, he's just waiting to see how much more you're willing to suffer."

"I like our conversations just not the tea- I should've known," she shook her head, amused at her obliviousness.

"And he appreciates them too. I'm sure the Urs will also appreciate what you did for Bifur back there."

"Oh, that- um, no I'm only glad I was able to help," Irena said quietly. Nori stopped emptying his pipe and put a hand up.

"Don't worry lass, they won't hear it from me."

Irena smiled, relieved. They were starting to grow on her and the last thing she needed was to get attached though she suspected things had gone far beyond that point.

 

~

 

"I've an idea," Nori broke their quiet rapport with suspicious excitement. Standing up Nori held out his hand to her and pulled her to her feet. "Keep 'em on their toes, ye know?"

Irena knew at some point she'd probably regret going along with this but right now she found it hard not to play along. Going from pack to pack switching things here and there sounded entertaining, in theory.

 

_Nori has no shame._

She huffed out a laugh watching how he rummaged soundlessly through Dori's bag. Not even Thorin was spared. Irena would be a liar if she said she wasn't looking forward to seeing Brielle's face when the exiled prince found the hobbit's handkerchief inside his coat pocket. Distracted with that thought, she somehow found herself next to Dwalin's sleeping form. She forze, hesitation clear on her face. Looking up Irena could make out Nori staring at her expectantly from the other side of the dying fire. His raised eyebrow and annoyingly smug smile told her he wouldn't let her live this down if she backtracked now. She cursed inwardly. Raising to the challenge with surprising boldness, Irena resolved to reach for one of the many weapons she knew the warrior kept by his side while he slept. She'd never dare touch Grasper or Keeper, she wasn't suicidal. (The fact that she knew the names of his axes and how she came about that information was neither her nor there.) The nasty looking knife half covered under his bedroll was good enough to make him slightly annoyed. Soon enough it was Gloin and Dori's turn to watch as morning approached bringing the promise of another long and tiring day.

 

When she woke some of her companions were already up stretching and whatnot. No one had noticed anything amiss yet until she heard Brielle make a strange noise between a squeak and a grumble. Glancing over Irena saw Thorin holding up the handkerchief with such a look of contempt you'd think Smaug (or perhaps an elf) had just materialized in front of him. The subsequent interaction was lost on her. For one, the rest of the company was noticing missing or additional items in their belongings but, most specifically she witnessed as Dwalin discovered the belt looped around his boot.  _Her_ belt.

_That sneaky-_

Nori had made a point for her to include something of hers in order to go along with the prank. She'd assumed that dropping her makeshift sewing kit among Fili's things would've been enough. Obviously Nori thought otherwise.

 _How naive_ , she thought trying to stave off her warming cheeks on her way to retrieve the aforementioned satchel hanging from the smirking blonde dwarf's hand.

"If you wanted my attention all you have to do is ask," he teased moving the small bag from her reach momentarily.

"I'll keep that in mind," she supplied dryly, grabbing the satchel with a pointed eye roll.

Now, getting the belt from Dwalin would be another story. Irena stood there fiddling with the small leather bag stalling and hoping the impetuous dwarf would just cast it aside and save her the trouble. She honestly did not need this so early in the morning. Wishful thinking, at best.

"By the looks of it you've caught Dwalin's attention too," Fili whispered casually as he walked away before she could react. It seems the future crown prince hadn't forgotten about her getting the upper hand back in Rivendell, even if it was only by sheer luck.

"This yours lass?" came the familiar bark from behind.

"Ah, yes." She turned barely managing not to cringe. "Must've dropped it accidentally on my way to bed last night-" Not very convincing but at least he didn't inquire further only huffing before walking away. By the grace of the Valar the rest of camp had been too busy retrieving their misplaced items to notice their little exchange save for Nori who gave her the quickest of nods when her gaze found him briefly. She should have suspected something after their interesting conversation last night. Irena sighed. Her sense of accomplishment in their little endeavor was extremely short lived.

 

~

 

The path got rougher as they went up, up and up even after the Last Homely House was many miles behind them. The following nights were comfortless and chill while making their way through the treacherous pass. At one point a thunder battle broke out causing chaos as boulders hurled past them unexpectedly in addition to having to shield themselves and the ponies from the shrill wind and rain wiping all around. 

Fili and Kill were sent scouting ahead and found a cave big and dry enough to shelter the whole party. It was clear the stone giants nor the storm would cease in their respective natures, at least not for that night. Everyone settled as best they could being hungry and cold and tired. After a quick bite they called it a night. All was quiet for the exception of the crackling fire and the assorted snores of a few. Startled, Brielle jumped up to see that her dream was no dream at all and the back floor and wall of the cave was giving way, all the ponies already gone. She gave a loud yell waking Gandalf and alerting the rest even though by now there were at least six goblins to each. When the goblins came to grab the Wizard there was a quick flash like lightning, a smell of gunpowder and several of them fell dead. In the commotion Irena had been spared being dragged away by the goblins but not from the Wizard's grasp. As quick as it had appeared the crack closed with a snap, Gandalf and Irena were left pressed unmoving against the cold wall where the opening had been listening to their friends frantic voices.

She turned to the Wizard in the darkness and found he was already working animately, hopefully on something to help them all out of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've ad-libbed a small part of Chapter 4 of Tolkien's The Hobbit ('Overhill and Underhill') so all credit to him. I still own nothing.
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel my humble hobbit soul :)  
> Thanks for reading, you guys rock!


	9. Whittling with Bifur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being taken by goblins, chased by wargs and orcs and almost falling over a cliff tends to put life in perspective. Spending some time in Beorn's home allows for a shift in strategy for some and confusing realizations for others. And, of course, Bifur being his [cheeky] lovely sweet self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not give excuses. I'm just glad I found a little time while baking to post one more... 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Escaping the goblin tunnels was a task but the dwarves and the wizard made it out, even had the opportunity to retrieve most of their weapons thanks to some quick thinking on Nori's part. Reuniting with their hobbit had been a relief (even if some were not quits vocal as others). The tale Brielle recounted was as daunting and implausibleness their own escape yet, here they were.

Irena didn't miss the small glint of satisfaction on their burglar's face when explaining to Thorin her reasons for coming back. Dwalin huffed, Fili and Kill smiled in relief. Dori was still grumbling about how Gandalf blamed him for losing Ms. Baggins as he checked over Ori, Nori standing close by. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur huddled a bit closer at the mention of home while a wistful Gloin glanced at his locket and Oin tried to fix his ear trumpet. Balin, on his part, was going over how in Area the lass had managed to get passed him. One thing was certain, the dwarrow's opinion of their hired burglar had changed for the better. Then , when they thought themselves in relative safety-

"What shall we do, what shall we do!" Brielle cried. "Escaping goblins to be caught by wolves!"

"Out of the frying pan-" Thorin muttered.

"And into the fire," Gandalf added. "Run, run!"

 

Again they managed to get away in (almost) one piece, considering Thorin and Brielle barely made the cut after their little stunt. Not to mention the cliff. Midday now as they touched ground, most of the Company huddled together on top of the Great Eagle's eyrie watching Gandalf work some sort of magic on an unconscious Thorin. On the opposite side, Irena  had her arm around Brielle's shoulders in an attempt at grounding her shaken friend as expectation kept fueling their adrenaline a while longer.

It wasn't long before Thorin regained conciousness after the wizard's whispered incantations. The collective sigh of relief from those present echoed all around them. That is until the aforementioned dwarf laid eyes on the hobbit.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden?" thorn turned towards them, Irena stiffened feeling Brielle deflate. "That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" 

With each statement the exiled king moved forward on the shrinking hobbit. Irena looked to each of her companions for some kind of wordless explanation but found only the same concern and confusion she felt. She made to speak but, out of nowhere Thorin was suddenly  _hugging_ Brielle, a cacophony of cheers mixing with the sound of the wind.

 

 

The evening was getting on as they ate with the Eagles, glad to be out of harms way for the moment. They spoke quietly if at all, carefully not to disturb nor upset their proud hosts. Irena was contemplating her last pieces of rabbit when a subdued Bofur approached her.

" 'xcuse me Miss Irena," he said in a serious undertone, so unlike the cheery dwarf she'd come to know.

"Everything alright Mister Bofur?"

"Um, yes miss. Could I possibly steal you away from your thoughts if it's not too much trouble? Me cousin and I would like some help settlin' a matter."

"Oh, well, I don't know how much help I will be but, lead on I suppose," she said with a smile and stood, handing her leftover meat to Kill who gladly added it to his own without a second thought. Fill frowned, first at his incorrigible brother and then at Irena who mirrored his curious expression but still followed Bofur nonetheless. Ori looked puzzled but decided he was too tired and full to say anything. Bofur led her to a quiet corner of the wide ledge were Bifur sat expectantly. Irena began to wonder about Bombur until she noticed him already drifting off between Dori and Gloin. She felt another pair of eyes following their steps but had the presence of mind to ignore it in favor of finding out what this was all about. Besides, Brielle would probably mention something sooner rather than later since she was sitting with that particular group.

"Hello Mister Bifur," she said cheerily, taking the offered seat opposite the older dwarf. Bofur sat facing both.

 _ **["Glad to see you're still well in one piece even after all that's happened,"]**_ Bifur responded in his strong Khuzdul.

 _ **["I'm sure being well is something we could all agree to be glad about."]**_ She shrugged giving them a tired smile. Both cousins huffed out a dry chuckle.  _ **["So, how can I be of service?"]**_ She supplied with renewed curiosity.

**_["Well lass, ye see we wasn't aware, Bombur and I, that cousin Bifur had started having trouble sleeping again-"]_ **

**_["It's alright Miss Irena. It's no secret I have some issues related to my injuries,"]_** Bifur cut in pointing at the axe in his head when he saw her expression turn to worry.

 ** _["We wanted ter thank ye for what ye did. We hadn't had a chance seeing as we were running fer our lives all this time."]_** Bofur said in an amused tone.

 **{"Don't count that out yet cousin,"}** Bifur signed in Iglishmêk, earning a frown from Irena who didn't understand the gestures (since she hadn't learned the dwarven sign language) nor why Bofur looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. Bifur cleared his throat.

 _ **["It's been a while but, I guess the journey has sparked some of my old memories,"]**_ he smiled under his bushy black and white beard.  _ **["Thank you for helping me calm down. Bofur here and Bombur have been the only ones to deal with that. I hope I didn't hurt you, I've been known to struggle..."]**_ He added in a lower tone, his voice trailing away.

"Oh, no- no, not at all, I mean I wanted to help." She reverted to Westron blurting out a quick explanation. "You see, my adad started having nightmares after- well, I um, learned to help him through them..." she paused not ready for a more extensive account when suddenly another thought occurred to her.  _ **["Wait, but how did you know? You were fast asleep and you never actually woke up... unless-"]**_

 _ **["Uh, ye see Miss Irena the lads, they were worried ye know, after seeing Bifur like that,"]**_ Bofur explained hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.  ** _["Fili came over her ask he was alright- now lass, he didn't want to say_** ** _anything but I insisted. He asked fer us not to say nothin' because ye told him it wasn't important but to us it is. Don't be upset with 'im."]_** he added noticing her wide eyes.

She looked over to the group where Fili was now laughing at his very animated brother reciting one of his far fetched stories, no doubt. 

 _ **["I guess I can't blame him. If it hadn't been for everything that's happened between then and now I would've come to ask too."]**_ Irena said sheepishly.

 _ **["We're certainly glad you were there, Mahal only knows the things that haunt my sleep sometimes..."]**_ Bifur shook his head.  ** _["If there's anything we can do for you, you need only ask."]_** He gave a warm smile as Bofur nodded with his usual energetic enthusiasm. 

 _ **["Thank you, same goes for me,"]**_ she smiled trying to suppress a yawn.

 

 

With their bellies full and their adrenaline all but gone exhaustion began to take over the group, the events of the past few days nothing but an uncomfortable memory. There was no need to take turns on watch as Gandalf was quick to point out after his extensive conversation with the Great Eagle. No one protested. It wasn't long before they all fell deep into their sleep, a symphony of snores mixing wit the gentle sound of the wind. Even the hard ground couldn't deter them from getting a well deserved rest.

 

~

 

By now she'd noticed how the individual members of the Company liked to occupy their time when they weren't running for their lives. Some of them didn't speak of their interests openly but it wasn't too hard to guess for most. Dori had his tea, Bombur with his cooking, Ori and his journal and, of course, Dwalin and his weapons. Bifur was no exception. At any break you could spot him whittling away quietly at some random piece of wood he'd found. She'd always found it interesting how every time he would finish one of his detailed carvings, mostly flowers and replicas of animals, he would leave them at a tree base or next to a rock as if part of the landscape. And so it was that the next morning, after everyone had eaten and were taken to the carrock (since the Eagles did not venture any closer to the lands of men) that se asked Bifur if he would teach her sometime. He readily agreed wasting no time in explaining the basics as they walked to their next destination. Hopefully she wouldn't make for an awful student.

 

~

 

He sighed, looking at them chatting under one of Beorn's trees. It was their third day and it looked like she was making good progress. It seemed that Irena, just like the hobbit lass,  always managed to converse with most of their companions with great ease, all but himself (and Thorin because, well Thorin).  Dwalin berated himself as he thought about how almost every interaction he'd had with her they'd end up at odds. Not that her stubbornness had deterred his intentions, that was probably one of the reasons he'd noticed.

He turned the knife tentatively in his hand and mumbled a quiet pryer to Mahal as if he were preparing for battle. Dwalin sighed again.

"You know he's just eager to teach her and she's picked it up quite well," came Balin's sensible voice.

"I ain't worried about him Balin."

"Ah, but you _are_ worried."

Dwalin's frown deepened as he stood quietly beside his brother. This was enough confirmation for Balin's suspicions.

"Are ye sure about this, then?"

This time the white haired dwarf received an incredulous raised eyebrow for an answer as if his brother had no idea what he was referring to. Balin countered with a good natured eye roll that made Dwalin grunt noncommittally.

"Aye brotha'," He conceded. "We're getting closer to our destination and things are only going to get 'arder before they get better. We've been too lucky so far but not without plen'y of close calls." He looked at the intricate designed on the hilt and squared his shoulders. "I may not have another opportunity."

"True but, what if-?"

"I need her know." He cut in a little louder than intended. "And if Thorin can acknowledge what's been in front of 'im despite his hard head well..."

"Understood. I'm sure things will work out one way or another."

Irena's laughter drifted over to them and Balin had to suppress a chuckle at his brother's change in demeanor. Dwalin was not impressed at the condescending smile that greeted him when he turned his attention towards his brother once again.

"Right," he cleared his throat, tucking the knife in his belt and walked down the steps. Balin did chuckle looking at his brother's retreating form knowing Dwalin had nothing to worry about if the lass' behavior ever since Bree was anything to go by.

 

~

 

Hearing the heavy footsteps approaching, Bifur paused halfway through his explanation about the angle of the blade. As they both turned towards the sound a smile crept up under his beard seeing Irena's surprised (and slightly annoyed) expression at finding non other than Dwalin towering over her. 

 **{"About time,"}** Bifur signed to the tattooed dwarf, taking advantage of the lass' distraction. Dwalin huffed some words in Khuzdul under his breath neither of them couldn't quite catch though, Bifur got the idea.

"Bifur, Miss Irena." He nodded at each of them in turn.

"Mis- Mister Dwalin," she acknowledged apprehensively. Bifur just smiled wider observing them. The tone of her greeting made the tall dwarf think of every other conversation between them since they'd met. He took a deep breath and tried (but failed) to look less threatening.

"I, well- I apologize for the interruption but I thought I might be able to speak with you for a moment," he looked at Irena as amiable as he could, considering. She looked over at Bifur, slight frown on her brow but he gave her a small nod in assent and clasped his hands together loudly. 

 _ **["I believe we've practiced enough for today plus, our host will be calling for dinner soon. I should find my cousins and make sure they're not causing any trouble."]**_ He winked, picked up the knife and half carved flower from her open hands and stood up.  _ **["We can finish it tomorrow."]**_

 _ **["Hmmm- uh, yes. Thank you Mister Bifur."]**_ She smiled shaking off her confusion.

 _ **["You've been a pleasure to teach, as well as to chat with."]**_ With a short bow in their direction he walked off towards the side of the house whistling an unrecognizable tune.

Her attention was drawn back to the imposing dwarf at the sound of a slightly impatient cough. Irena noticed how he was shifting his weight uncharacteristically from one foot to the other. He wasn't sure what came next. Sensing his dilemma, she stood up to face him even though her head only reached his shoulders (and only just).

"Is everything alright? Have I-?" She decided to switch to Westron in case he felt the need to berate her for her Khuzdul.

_**["You speak Khuzdul."]** _

_There it was,_ she thought. It wasn't a question.

He realized how the statement had come out more as an accusation. The poorly veiled eye roll on her part a clear indication of his assessment.

 _ **["I do."]**_ She began, somewhat affronted but quickly opted to get her rising irritation in check. Irena took a short breath and continued.  ** _["Our parents taught us a great deal of our culture_** ** _before- Just like I know how to weird a sword. Everyone just assumes the contrary because I was raised in a town of men."]_**

**_["Indeed. I apologize for that."]_ **

**_["It's- understandable I suppose...?"]_** Not sure how to react to his response. Dwalin clasped his hands behind his back deciding how to continue. As the silence stretched on it was Irena's turn to shuffle on her feet wondering whatever else was clearly on his mind.  ** _["Did you just want to confirm my knowledge of Khuzdul or was there something else? Perhaps how I shouldn't be learning how to_** ** _whittle?"]_** She said tentatively in a half amused tone.

 _ **["No. I mean- it ain't just that. There's also this."]**_ He took the the knife from his belt and held it in the space between them. She recognized it as the one she'd hidden that night with Nori and frowned at the memory. 

 _It was only a matter of time,_ she cursed inwardly but, before she could start explaining he spoke again.

**_["From what I saw back with the treesh- elves, you moved pretty fast even with that injured ankle of yours."]_ **

She let out an involuntary chuckle at the memory, not sure where all this was going.

 ** _["My ankle had been better for a while by then,"]_  **she shrugged knowing Oin had kept her in an extra day because he wanted to make sure she was fully recovered.  ** _ ** _["I suppose my performance wasn't too bad if you remember it positively."]_**_**

 ** _["I've been thinking- after all this mess with the goblins- it'd be best fer ye to 'ave an additional weapon... maybe hidden somewhere you, ya know, in case your sword is taken."]_** He paused as if giving her time to respond but, Irena was still processing his words.  ** _["I want ter keep ya safe."]_** Dwalin blurted out trying to get everything out. Recognizing how forward it had sounded, especially by the expression on her face, he continued.  ** _["I- we need to keep each other safe, us - the Company. Yer, for better or worse, part of it now so we have to watch each other's backs."]_** He hoped that was enough to cover for his previous comment, the very real possibility of rejection on the forefront of his mind.

Irena let out a nearly audile breath before finding her voice as she looked at the knife.

_**["Mister Dwalin I- are you sure?"]** _

_**["** _ **_Nonsense lass- Miss Irena. We do need to keep each other as safe as-"]_ **

"Dwalin. A word," came Thorin's voice from a few feet behind them. Brielle stood next to him not hiding her exasperation at his lack of sense. They were coming from the apple orchard.  The hobbit put her hand on Thorin's forearm mouthing a clear 'Couldn't you wait?' when he turned to her. The warrior's grip on the knife tightened but he turned his head towards their leader and nodded in confirmation. "Indeed." Thorin responded and led Brielle towards the stairs to the house.

Meanwhile, Irena's hands had been lingering above the offered knife inadvertently brushing fingers with Dwalin during the brief interruption. Noticing this once they turned their attention to each other she quickly withdrew them to her chest.

"I reckon I can spare it," he half joked after clearing his throat. "Honestly though, I would feel better knowing you have it," he added in a more serious tone. 

"That's, well, it's a good thing to know then." She tentatively reached for the knife, he audibly held his breath as he let go of it when she took it. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. He gave her a short nod and turned on his heel yet didn't move. 

"Whittling is more than acceptable and you seem a natural."

Irena's surprised eyes followed Dwalin until he disappeared through the door, landing on the knife instinctively. Her dwarven knowledge was limited though she'd vaguely heard something about the correlation between gift giving and courting (since she was still young for a dwarf when she was left by herself) but- surely this wasn't it, was it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Apparently apple orchards are good for only one thing in my mind even if not that explicit in this story... I just noticed the pattern *shrug*
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	10. Drowsiness and Brooding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirkwood, some spiders and a hobbit who always has something up her sleeve. Thorin is broody and conflicted. Irena gets a little clue in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go :)

"Cheer up Thorin and Company! This is your expedition after all."

After supper Beorn had explained what he would be able to provide them so they could go on their way. The next day was spent getting everything ready. One last night in the shapeshifter's home and they were off. A hectic three day ride and now Gandalf was announcing he was taking his leave at the edge of Mirkwood.

Irena felt at a loss at the wizard's words. He was leaving and still no mention of her "errand". Brielle nor the rest of the dwarves fared any better at the news of his imminent departure at the edge of this dark forest but, like he said, this was  _their_ journey.

"What am I supposed to do then?" She grumbled.

"Why stay on the path and help Miss Baggins here look after these dwarves for me," he replied with an exasperated sigh. "Your father wanted you to see the lands to the East and be amongst your people-"

"And you thought sending me along to face a dragon the best way of bonding with my fellow dwarrow?" she pointed out, eyes wide. "There are dwarves closer to Bree-"

"Nonsense. You are as important to this group as any other member. Besides, don't think I am going to allow you to back out now. I'm sure your companions would agree," he paused looking over her shoulder to an unsuspecting Dwalin who scowled and went back to dividing the packs, "even if they are far grumpier because of my imminent departure."

"Very comforting you are to be sure," growled Thorin from the other side. " Good bye! If you won't come with us, you had better get off without anymore talk!"

"Good bye then, and really good bye!" The wizard put a quick hand on Irena's shoulder and then he was on his horse and on his way West. "Don't leave the path!" came his last words before he was out of earshot.

"Good bye and go away!" Dwalin mumbles under his breath as he caught a glimpse of her frustrated expression after such an explanation.

 

They distributed the packages and food as fairly as they could though Brielle muttered that her lot was wearisomely heavy. Thorin, for all he'd acknowledged in regards to his evolving feelings towards the hobbit lass, had reverted to his brooding self after news of Gandalf's plans and thus would have none of it.

"Don't you worry!" said Thorin. "It will get lighter all too soon. Before long I expect we shall all wish our packs heavier, when food begins to run short.

Brielle was not expecting it, letting out an indignant huff with a twitch of her round nose. The rest of their company were busy getting ready, actively ignoring their leaders most recent outburst at the hobbit in favor of their own sour moods. Irena waited for Thorin to turn and address Balin and came over to her friend. 

"Here," she said quietly taking one of Brielle's smaller bags settling it on her back. As much as Brielle tried she was still a hobbit and, through no fault of her own, not as strong as a dwarf, male or female. Not that Irena considered her friend weak by any means. A lack of physical strength should not be confused with weakness, especially after all they'd been through. "It's alright," she whispered when the hobbit tried to protest. "No sense in tiering yourself out unnecessarily. Besides, at least I'm good for something," she winked.

"Don't say that. I'm sure Gandalf had his reasons," Brielle was quick to point out. "Honestly, I am truly grateful for your presence all this way and not just because you can carry all that weight." They both laughed.

Irena looked up and noticed Dwalin had been watching their exchange. He made to come over but she smiled and shrugged it off. Without another thought she walked over to the fountain where Nori, Bifur, Dori (fussing over Ori) and Gloin were already waiting, Brielle in tow. Hopefully there'd be time for a chat sooner rather than later, right now she didn't want to garner any more attention than was necessary. Nonetheless, the looks shared with each other gave a clearer impression that something had changed between them.

 

Their trek through Mirkwood was grim and damp at best. Between the endless haze of their tiresome days and the gloom of the pitch dark nights they soon felt as there'd be no end to the cursed forest. With their failed attempts at hunting and having to carry a sleeping Bombur because of his unfortunate fall into the enchanted stream moods were ever more sour. Still, the path continued to straggle on as before. Almost a week after crossing the stream it was Ms. Baggins, as the lightest and keenest amongst them, who was tasked with the climb up one of the tallest trees (a guess, of course since there was no way of them knowing) to inform them how much farther until they reached the exit. They did not like the news she delivered once back on the ground.

Bombur woke that day speaking of feasts and a great Woodland King. Although grateful for not having to carry him further the rest of the company tried to ignore his ramblings, tightening their belts and walking along grumpily. That night the lights appeared. The merrymaking and promises of food clouded their judgement and the path was no longer their priority. Once, twice, thrice they tried to ask for help. The first time they all fumbled around in the dark until they found each other. The second time Brielle tripped and fell under a similar enchantment as Bombur until Dori found her by sheer luck. On their third try Thorin tried going first to no avail. In the chaos Brielle got separated while the dwarves cries and yells became more distant in the darkness. Having no other choice the hobbit lass curled up on the ground deciding to find her companions the next day. And find them she did all spun and hung up in spiderwebs waiting for their turn to be eaten. Thankfully their resident hobbit had a trick up her sleeve saving them from certain death. 

Not yet recovered from the spiders' poison and all the commotion that came after, they realized the path was lost. Not even Brielle explaining her encounter with Gollum and how she found the ring was enough to keep their misfortune at bay for long. Being exhausted and hungry it didn't take much to convince them to settle down for the coming night. One by one they went quiet trying to doze off in the hopes of having better luck in the morning.

"Wait, where's Thorin?" Balin's voice broke the restless silence followed by Dwalin's uncharacteristically anxious "Where's the lass- _where's Irena_?"

 

Not far off their two missing companions were being taken to the Woodland King as they dreamt of a great feast.

 

~

 

Neither of them had been particularly fond of Thranduil or his kin after being woken rather abruptly. Waking in the middle of a dark and vast throne room surrounded by hostile looking elves will do that. Irena had a much better understanding of Thorin's (and his dwarven company by extension) animosity, at least with this lot after their all too short interrogation. She wasn't sure about their past dealings with each other but the contempt shared between the Elven King and the Dwarven Heir was front and center from the moment they woke until they were taken away. Irena was wont to skip the sentiment of giving these elves the benefit of the doubt. It was clear they weren't in Rivendell and this was most definitely not Lord Elrond nor did Thranduil share the aforementioned elf's character and tolerance.

 The taciturn Elven King was not specific about how they should be housed until further notice and the two elves that brought them down didn't seem to care much for it either. They also didn't seem to notice the fact she was a dam. This is why Irena and Thorin ended up sharing the lone cell in the deepest part of Thranduil's dungeon with little hope of ever seeing the light of day or the rest of the company again.

 

_"Why did your folk three times try to attack my people at their merrymaking?" asked the king._

_"We did not attack them," answered Thorin; "we came to beg, because we were starving."_

_"Where are your friends now, and what are they doing?"_

_"I don't know, but I expect starving in the forest."_

_"What were you doing in the forest?"_

_"Looking for food and drink, because we were starving."_

_"But what brought you into the forest at all?"_

_At that Thorn had shut his mouth and would not say another word. Finally Thranduil had had enough._

_"Very well," he said motioning for his guards to take them away. "A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient, I can wait."_

 

 

Thorin had been the one to step into the clearing that last time. Unfortunately Irena had been distracted stumbling into the clearing when she tripped on an inconveniently placed root also falling under the spell. She hadn't decided if it had been for better or worse given the outcome.

"Well this is a right mess," Thorn said finally sitting on the floor and resting his back on the wall next to her. He'd been pacing for quite a while grumbling to himself as Irena sat there waiting him out. She'd avoided his path for the most part during the journey but now, well... they were in this mess together and they had to figure something out.

"The rest of the company is still out there," she chanced a side glance at him. "They've followed you all this way, they won't give up on their leader-" another glance, "Brielle won't give up."

Thorin sighed in neither agreement or disagreement. She took his non argument as a positive. Silence.

"Dwalin won't give up either," he said quietly after a moment as if finishing a thought out loud.

"I- I suppose not, you are his kin, his-"

"True, but I meant for you," he rested his head on the wall. "They'll all be looking for both of us but, it's different. He'll be pushing them."

Irena was caught off guard. She was under the impression Thorin wasn't much for anything regarding her or Brielle since the journey began, only tolerating their presence because of the Wizard. Of course things had changed as much as Brielle was concerned but not particularly when it came to Irena. Apparently something had been said about it to him or he'd been paying a bit more attention. But then it meant that there were things to notice and Irena was not ready to fathom the fact that she'd been so obvious even if it was unconsciously. Thankfully he veered into his personal dealings on that matter.

"It's been strange- my sense of duty has never given me pause for such things until..." Another sigh.

"Life sure is unexpected," she said more to herself than to him.

"Indeed. I just don't understand why..."

_Brielle? A hobbit?_

Irena didn't know what to think of this side of Thorin. It sounded like he was struggling to find something to keep him from giving up right there and then. They both needed it under the circumstances. 

"I guess some things we're not meant to understand-" she couldn't suppress a yawn. "At least not on our own. It'll work out one way or another-" another yawn, "if we can find a way out."

He hummed, lost in thought. They stayed quiet fighting hard not to stay awake but, between the quiet and the lack of light, it wasn't long until Thorin felt Irena's head slump sideways onto his shoulder. He huffed in resignation, at least for the time being. He guessed his shield brother would be in good hands... if ever they got out of this and found them. With that as his last conscious thought he leaned his head back, sheer exhaustion taking over.

 

Two days passed and then they overheard news of new prisoners from one of the guards as they switched shifts. _Dwarves_. It took another week for Brielle to find them with word about the rest of the group's fate. The hobbit worked night and day to come up with something while keeping from getting herself caught. With a bit of good timing and a whole lot of luck their burglar managed to find a way to escape. That is, if none of them drown in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, there are some familiar passages from The Hobbit (book and movies) woven in throughout the chapter. All credit to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	11. A little entertainment with Bofur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their bumpy and wet escape the company needs a little pick me up while waiting for word from the Master of Lake-town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! This one is another short one since I decided to go with my original idea (I've been rethinking things even after all this was written a while ago). It doesn't do much for the actual relationship plot but it was fun to rewrite some parts of the song I picked for Bofur. Enjoy!

Their escape down the Forest River was uncomfortable, to say the least. It was nothing short of a miracle (or plain old luck) that Brielle had made it all the way in one piece. Considering how she forgot to secure a barrel for herself (or a way to get neatly packed inside of it), the hobbit was grateful for managing not to drown (especially how hobbit do not very much like water). Not that the others were fairing much better after all the tossing and turning (as we'll see in a moment) but at least they hadn't had to scramble for life and breath. Thus came the opening of the barrels while the elves and lake men went to feast before coming to inspect and refill them.

Brielle cut lose one of the barrels with Sting and slowly rolled it to shore. When she finally got it open she heard the groans of a most unhappy Thorin Oakenshield coming for inside. After that they found Bofur, Bifur, Fili and Kili though the latter pair, being younger and far less grumpy, helped with the rest of the barrels. Dwalin was one of the most irritable. Not even seeing that Irena was safe as Fili and Brielle helped her out placated his foul mood (and after all the fussing he'd done in the dungeons so he could find out what had happened to her). Alas, in this manner the rest of the company emerged with various degrees of annoyance, indignation and plain old exhaustion, or a combination of all.

"Well, are you alive or dead?" asked the hobbit crossly. "Are you still in prison or are you free?"

"Indeed," conceded Thorin, still at odds with his emotional revelation in regards to said hobbit not too long ago. He took a deep breath. "I suppose we ought to thank our stars and Ms. Baggins- even if we wished for a more accommodating arrangement," he added in a lower tone. "All very much at your service once more. No doubt we shall all feel properly grateful when we are fed and recovered. What next?"

There were scattered echoes of agreement from the rest. It was a testament to how attitudes had changed towards their burglar.

"I suggest Lake-town," she said quickly.

Then it was decided that Thorin, along with Brielle, Balin and Dwalin would go to the great bridge to speak to the Master. They were led into town after exchanging some pleasantries and short explanations with the guards. Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Company were left to rest and wait.

 

"What now?" inquired an increasingly restless Kili.

"There's nothing more than to wait laddie," answered Bofur.

They gathered around the growing fire procured by Gloin and Oin with some matches Brielle had taken from the elven kitchens. Another stroke of luck that some of them managed to stay dry enough to use. Shedding just enough of their layers as it was socially acceptable considering Irena was among them (Kili and Fili had to be told when to stop since they apparently didn't pay any mind) they sat close to the flames and started up a conversation.

"Hopefully they'll make quick work of it and we can all get something to eat," said Gloin, getting nod from all around.

"With chips," pouted Ori.

"And drinks!" added Fili and Kili enthusiastically.

"I can get behind that," concurred Bofur without missing a beat. "Mahal knows we'll need it-"

"And plenty of it, too!" agreed Nori and a round of lively Aye's was was heard from everyone else.

"How about a song to pass the time Mister Bofur?" Irena supplied encouragingly to try and keep the energy high. "I never had a chance to hear you sing back in Rivendell."

"Aye lass, sounds like a plan," he smiled and winked as he added, "I'll try ter keep'em clean for yer sake."

 

_"In some of me songs I have casually mentioned_

_The fact that I like ter drink ale_

_This little song is more ter the point_

_Roll out the barrels and hear my great tale_

 

_I like ale, it makes me a jolly good fellow_

_I like ale, it helps me unwind and sometimes it makes me feel mellow (Dwarves: Makes him feel mellow)_

_Whiskey's too rough, Elven Wine cost too much_

_Vodka makes my mouth all stale_

_This little refrain_

_Should help me explain_

_As a matter of fact I like ale (Dwarves: He likes ale!)_

 

_Me lass often frowns when we go out_

_And I'm wearing my best coat and such_

_She's sipping' her wine and she's not all that fine_

_When I yell as the barmaid comes up_

 

_I like ale, it makes me a jolly good fellow [...]_

_Last night I dreamed that I passed from the scene_

_And I went to a place so sublime_

_The water was pale and tasted like ale_

_But then suddenly turned into wine (Dwarves: No!)_

 

_I like ale, it makes me a jolly good fellow [...]"_

 

He finished to a rousing mix of cheers and applause from all present. They were in much better spirits and decided to keep it up. That's how their companions found them. By the start of the seventh song they saw Balin and Dwalin walking towards the shore along with a couple of guards. They were all escorted to town amid astonished and cheerful Lake-town folk. And so their short adventure in the city upon the water began, The Lonely Mountain close at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Bofur sings is "I Like Beer" (Ale in his version) by Tom T. Hall. I do understand that there is some debate about wether or not some of the drinks mentioned might exist in Middle Earth (I checked, there's a lot of opinions and explanations out there specifically about this *who knew?*) and I made the decision to just leave it as is so I wouldn't get a headache.  
> There is also some parts taken from The Hobbit (Chapter: A Warm Welcome), which belongs to Tolkien as well as all the characters (excluding my OC).  
> We're on the home stretch!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
